


Ricordami oltre la notte.

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Incest, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel è il nuovo Dio, Sam deve venire a patti con i ricordi dell'inferno e Dean è nel casino più grande che si possa immaginare dopo l'Apocalisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordami oltre la notte.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gift for:** [](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/profile)[**sepherim_ml**](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Title:** Ricordami oltre la notte.  
>  **Beta-Reader:** nessuno perché la mia pigrizia mi ha fatto terminare tutto all'ultimo secondo utile.  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Warning:** incest, spoiler, language, AU, dub-con, accenno mpreg  
>  **Word Count:** 10106  
>  **Summary:** Castiel è il nuovo Dio, Sam deve venire a patti con i ricordi dell'inferno e Dean è nel casino più grande che si possa immaginare dopo l'Apocalisse.  
>  I poteri di Dio possono risolvere tutto? Difficile, ma possono creare qualcosa sufficiente a distrarre l'attenzione dei Winchester.  
>  **NdA:** la storia prende avvio dopo l'ultima puntata della sesta stagione perché, quando iniziò la settima, avevo già iniziato a scrivere (e sono pigra, quindi non avevo voglia di ricominciare). Per il colore di un particolare menzionato alla fine, mi ero innamorata di una descrizione di [](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/profile)[**sepherim_ml**](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/) e ho scelto di riprenderla in una piccola citazione.  
>  Altra cosa, se qualcuno ritrovasse la mia sintesi, potrebbe restituirmela?  
> E ora posso aggiungere questa preziosa (?) e fondamentale (?) informazione: la storia avrà un seguito.

_« Sono un nuovo Dio, un Dio migliore »._  
Fanculo a Castiel e alle sue manie psicotiche da sfigato alato, pensò, ingoiando in un sol sorso quanto rimaneva della bottiglia di pessimo whisky troppo economico che Bobby teneva sempre a portata di mano. Dal vecchio televisore relegato in un angolo, poteva sentire una donna raccontare estasiata l'ultimo avvistamento del Dio in impermeabile, quando, davanti ad un pubblico di un centinaio di fedeli, aveva praticamente liquefatto gli occhi e la lingua del pastore, riempiendo di una schiuma verdastra la parte superiore della navata.  
Cristo, se avesse sentito ancora una di quelle idiote borghesi religiose definirlo sexy, avrebbe seriamente dato di stomaco.  
Quando questo avvenne, perché, diamine, solo a questo sembravano pensare quelle frustrate, lanciò la bottiglia contro il muro. Quelle serate, passate a nascondersi in casa come animali, facevano schifo, forse più di quegli istanti passati all'ombra del nuovo creatore.  
Dean sospirò, gettando un'occhiata distratta alla figura stesa sul divano. Essere usciti quasi incolumi dalla stanza per i giochi di Crowley era praticamente un miracolo, eppure non riusciva a non ripensare a Bobby, mentre si prostrava per salvare il loro culo, e a Sammy, tremante come una foglia, mentre affondava il pugnale angelico nella schiena del nuovo Cas... del nuovo scherzo della natura.  
Si stava giusto alzando per prendere un'altra bottiglia, quando un grugnito lo raggiunse dal divano. Sam si stava voltando lentamente su un fianco, le coperte attorcigliate attorno alla vita e la mano stretta a pugno sul bordo del cuscino e Dean si avvicinò per poggiargli una pezza fredda sulla fronte febbricitante e aggrottata.  
Nonostante la tensione evidente sul suo volto, quello era indubbiamente uno dei momenti più tranquilli di Sam da quando erano tornati, e questo era dire tutto.  
I suoi occhi erano serrati, le labbra strette e appena tremanti. Non voleva nemmeno sapere che cosa stesse rivedendo del suo soggiorno con due dei peggiori figli di puttana del paradiso, perché la cosa avrebbe fatto sembrare Alastair un principiante.  
« Non preoccuparti, Sammy, ti rimetteremo in piedi ».  
E se fosse riuscito a convincersene, forse l'avrebbe fatto veramente. In fondo, era quasi riuscito a convincersi che Cas non gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, a questo punto poteva bersi veramente di tutto.  
 _« Voi ora vi inginocchierete e mi amerete »._  
Cazzo, proprio un nuovo scherzo della natura con manie sadomaso doveva diventare? Va bene che dopo Chief... No, non voleva ripensarci.  
Con simili ricordi troppo vividi in testa, aveva quasi deciso di rinunciare alla birra fresca in frigo per lo scotch e la vodka nella dispensa, quando un insolito calore e un fremere d'ali ruppero la tranquillità della stanza.  
Merda, sperava di avere più tempo prima di ritornare all'Inferno.  
Lentamente si voltò a fronteggiare il nuovo Dio in impermeabile, protetto solo dallo schienale del divano e dalla mole agitata di Sam. Non gli piaceva l'idea del suo fratellino tra lui e quello psicotico, esattamente come non gli era mai piaciuto vedere Sammy indifeso davanti a qualsiasi avanzo sovrannaturale.  
« Ciao, Dean ».  
Fanculo, avrebbero dovuto nascondersi meglio. Non che contasse qualcosa, se avevi Dio in persona alle calcagna, ma almeno provarci sarebbe stato bello.  
Le labbra di Dean si tesero in una linea dura. Castiel lo fissava, mentre passava una mano sullo schienale del divano, quasi saggiandone la consistenza e godendosene la finta pelle, come non lo vedesse da tempo indefinito. Cosa vera, per altro.  
Avevano già avuto una conversazione simile e, visto l'esito della precedente, la cosa non dava ottime premesse.  
« Sei venuto per ucciderci? »  
« Dovrei, ma, come ho già detto, eravate i miei animaletti preferite. Be', almeno prima che mi mordeste ».  
Già, e pensare che non aveva nemmeno mantenuto la sua promessa in senso letterale. Diamine, il massimo che vantava il loro angelo sfigato era il bacio di un demone che si era passato un po' tutti... be', ora come Dio probabilmente non avrebbe più avuto di questi problemi, ma certamente lui non gli avrebbe facilitato la cosa, non senza combattere.  
Proprio in quel momento Sammy gemette, attirando su di sé l'attenzione di Castiel. « Sam non sta bene » asserì, sfiorandogli appena la testa. Il ragazzo si agitò ancora di più sotto il suo tocco e Dean serrò i pugni fino a piantarsi le unghie delle mani.  
« Fanculo Castiel » ringhiò, cercando di lanciarsi tra il fratello e lo psicotico alato, armato appena di un coltello: che fosse dannato se gli avesse permesso di fargli qualcosa.  
Quello che fino a qualche ora prima era il loro angelo sfigato in impermeabile sospirò, quasi annoiato, e alzò la mano sinistra, bloccandolo sul posto, come se lo avesse legato con cavi d'acciaio. Dean si agitò, provando a liberarsi inutilmente. Nemmeno suo padre aveva mai saputo fare nodi capaci di bloccarlo così, e questo era tutto un dire.  
« Sto facendo la cosa migliore, Dean, avrei solo voluto che lo capissi ».  
Già, e lui avrebbe voluto che quel ragazzino lo ascoltasse, ma non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita.  
« Ma sono sempre vostro amico. » mormorò, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo su Sam e scostandogli i ciuffi dagli occhi, prima di stendere le dita a coprirgli la fronte. « E come segno della mia clemenza, libererò Sam dai suoi ricordi ».  
Il resto fu quasi troppo veloce per registrarlo.  
Dalla mano di Castiel si sprigionò una luce molto intensa e Dean dovette chiudere gli occhi per il dolore immenso che gli provocava; purtroppo non poté fare nulla per bloccare le urla del fratello e i punti luminosi che intravedeva. Cristo, non sarebbero usciti vivi da tutta quella storia.  
Poi, in un attimo, un frusciò d'ali annunciò il buio e il silenzio che lo avvolsero al posto dell'incantesimo. Sentiva le gambe formicolare per l'immobilità, i muscoli dolergli come avesse corso la maratona e la testa fin troppo leggera, ma Dean si precipitò ugualmente accanto al fratello che giaceva, ormai immobile, sul vecchio divano scassato.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di afferrargli il volto, quando Sam spalancò gli occhi, apparentemente in piena salute e qualsiasi traccia di dolore miracolosamente sparita dal suo viso. Un vero peccato fossero state rimpiazzate da un'aria stupita e dalla 'Facciadastronzo#cinque. E questo, Dean lo sapeva bene, non voleva mai dire qualcosa di buono.  
« E tu chi saresti? »  
Merda, era sicuro che Bobby non l'avrebbe presa bene.

* * *

« Che hai detto? »  
Come volevasi dimostrare.  
Sapeva che Bobby non l'avrebbe presa bene, ma certo non si aspettava la faccia 'Ora prendo il mio fucile migliore e ti riempio il culo di sale'. Cazzo, era quasi più inquietante della faccia da stronzo di Sam.  
Dean deglutii, prima di scolarsi il terzo whisky della mattina. « Hai capito bene, Bobby ».  
Già, hai capito bene. I ragazzi Winchester si sono ficcati nell'ennesimo casino della loro vita, cosa che dopo l'Apocalisse e la quasi distruzione del mondo sembrava difficile, e come sempre vengono da te per sistemare tutto. Questo era il punto migliore che potesse fare della situazione e, detta così, sapeva che la sua sembrava una vita patetica, ma sia lui, sia l'altro cacciatore sapevano bene come funzionasse la cosa, quindi trovava inutile nascondersi dietro ad una balla, seppur colossale.  
L'uomo si passò una mano sul volto, quasi cercasse veramente di scegliere tra sparargli una manciata di sale grosso in pieno petto o prenderlo direttamente a pugni. Al momento Dean era ferocemente convinto di non potersela cavare così a buon mercato, ma magari quel vecchio era troppo stanco per arrivare fino alla prima pistola carica e avrebbe reputato un pugno alla mandibola soddisfacente.  
« Ok, fammi capire » ordinò lentamente, stringendo i braccioli della poltrona. « Ieri ci ha fatto visita l'angelo con il complesso del papà assente più grande che abbia mai visto, e tu non hai fatto nulla?! »  
Be', non era propriamente vero - erano ancora vivi, no? - solo non l'aveva fermato definitivamente... cazzo, chi diavolo sapeva come si uccidesse Dio?!  
Comunque, la storia del complesso più grande non era tecnicamente vera e, dopo aver visto Lucifero di persona, Bobby doveva saperlo. Non che Sammy scherzasse di suo, ma Lucy indubbiamente batteva qualsiasi record in tale campo.  
« Scusami, non trovavo il manuale 'Come uccidere il nuovo Dio' ».  
« Modera i termini, ragazzo » replicò Bobby, afferrando uno dei suoi vecchi e polverosi tomi dalla pila più vicina. Ormai conoscevano a memoria quei testi da quanto li avevano consultati, e certamente non vi era scritto 'Come uccidere Dio in dieci mosse o meno', ma portava abbastanza rispetto a quei cosi e al loro proprietario, viste tutte le volte che gli avevano salvato il culo, da tenere per sé questa considerazione.  
Bobby sfogliò un paio di pagine, prima di gettare il manoscritto contro la parete.  
« Quindi, il vecchio pazzo ci ha fatto visita. E? »  
« E cosa, Bobby? »  
« Che cazzo ha fatto? » sbottò, alzandosi per afferrare un altro paio di manuali. « Perché, vedendo Sam, non credo sia passato per un tè con biscotti » concluse, fissando qualcosa nell'altra stanza.  
Dean si voltò, seguendo lo sguardo dell'altro cacciatore. Sammy era seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento a sfogliare un vecchio manoscritto con aria scettica e spaventata, la mano destra fortunatamente ancora saldamente ammanettata alla gamba del tavolo.  
Grazie al cielo il suo fratellino non aveva mai imparato il trucchetto per scassinare quel vecchio modello. Non che papà non avesse provato ad insegnarglielo, ma Sam aveva sempre un compito di matematica o un'interrogazione di inglese fondamentali per quell'anno e sicuramente più importanti dello scassinare serrature.  
Effettivamente, ora che ci pensava, aveva usato spesso la scusa dei compiti per non allenarsi, o per non stare nella stessa stanza con lui.  
Bobby chiuse con furia anche l'ultimo volume che stava consultando e gli strappò la bottiglia di whisky di mano per versarsi un bicchiere. Aveva l'aria stanca e le ferite della sera prima ben evidenti sul volto.  
« Allora? »  
« Allora cosa, Bobby? »  
« Ragazzo, devo riempirti veramente il culo di sale? » sbottò, battendo un pugno sulla vecchia scrivania e facendo traballare una pila di libri e i bicchieri. « Che accidenti ha fatto quel figlio di puttana a tuo fratello? »  
E questo era più complesso da spiegare perché, se in due ore era riuscito a convincere il nuovo Sam Gump a non aprire bocca, anche se solo per quella mattina, certamente ne sarebbero servite almeno il doppio per far sbollire a Bobby Singer la valanga di merda che si era appena abbattuta su di loro.  
Merda, certe volte la sua vita faceva davvero schifo.

* * *

« Potresti ripetermi perché siamo qui? »  
Dean scolò in un sol sorso metà della sua bottiglia di birra, desiderando fortemente d'aver preso qualcosa di più forte. Forse poteva richiamare la biondina e farsi portare un doppio whisky liscio prima che quell'idiota gli facesse altre domande inutili e ripetitive. « Perché non è saggio rimanere a portata di Bobby e del suo fucile quando è così incazzato ».  
E perché aveva voglia di dimenticare questo casino con una sbornia e le gambe di una bella ragazza, ma questo non lo disse; il vecchio Sam non avrebbe apprezzato un simile comportamento e non voleva sapere come avrebbe reagito questo nuovo Samuel Winchester.  
Dopo un cenno del capo in direzione della cameriera, si guardò intorno. Il locale era semivuoto, se non si considerava il nugolo di ubriaconi appoggiati al tavolo da biliardo, ma dal tavolino dove sedevano, Dean poteva vedere due ragazze sorseggiare al bancone i loro cocktail colorati, mentre accavallavano le gambe e con una mano si alzavano appena la minigonna, già corta di suo. Da quando erano entrati, la bruna non aveva fatto altro che rivolgere occhiate interessate a suo fratello, mentre la rossa... be', in fondo Sammy non sarebbe riuscito in ogni caso a trattare con una sventola simile.  
« Ok, il tuo amico ha manie omicide nei tuoi confronti » replicò Sam, frapponendosi tra lui e la visione di un bel paio di cosce, ancora una volta con la sua peggior espressione da checca incazzata che conoscesse in volto. «Ma io perché sarei dovuto venire in questo bar? »  
In quel momento gli avrebbe tirato volentieri un pugno. Diamine, la rossa gli sorrideva ammiccante e quel coglione voleva tornare sull'argomento?! « Perché sei mio fratello, hai perso totalmente la bussola e mi devo occupare di te ».  
E perché Bobby gli avrebbe veramente riempito il culo di sale, se avesse lasciato il piccoletto da lui a chiedere chi fossero, perché tenessero tutte quelle armi e se lui fosse suo padre. Nemmeno nei peggiori film natalizi si poteva sopportare una scena simile, figurarsi nella realtà.  
La ragazza continuava a sorridere e ridacchiare e, sfoderato il proprio sorriso migliore, Dean si alzò dal tavolo per raggiungerla, ignorando bellamente i richiami del fratello. Che il cielo lo fulminasse se stanotte non avesse rimorchiato.  
Purtroppo il cielo doveva averlo sentito, e doveva essersi risentito per una delle tante cazzate della sua esistenza, perché non stette a lungo in loro compagnia. Aveva giusto bevuto un paio di cicchetti e scoperto che Stella, se mai questo fosse il suo vero nome, era un'aspirante attrice, quando qualcuno lo afferrò saldamente per la spalla.  
Merda, odiava i ragazzi gelosi e quella sera non aveva nessuna voglia di fare a botte.  
« Senti, amico, non avevo idea che fosse... »  
Ma la frase gli morì il gola perché, appena si voltò, si scontrò non con un fidanzato incazzato, ma con un Sam incazzato. E la cosa, se possibile, era ben peggio; magari più gestibile sul piano fisico, ma certamente piena di grane e di giornate passate a guidare ed ascoltarlo fare la peggior ramanzina da moralista conosciuta.  
Stava giusto per chiedere cosa significasse tutto quello, quando il fratello aumentò la presa sulla sua spalla e gli strinse il braccio con l'altra mano, fissandolo come gli avesse appena fatto il più grave torto della storia.  
« Sam, che cazzo... »  
« Scusate, signore » lo interruppe brusco, rivolgendosi direttamente alle ragazze. Da come aveva calcato il termine 'signore', Dean aveva l'impressione volesse utilizzare ben altra espressione per apostrofarle. « Io e il mio collega abbiamo un importante impegno ».  
Così, senza che potesse protestare troppo, Sam lo trascinò fuori dal locale, stringendogli il polso in una morsa mentre si facevano strada tra i tavoli, brulicanti di gente che li fissava curiosa e divertita.  
Dean poteva sentire il volto andargli a fuoco e sperò di non essere arrossito vistosamente. Quando poi percepì un poco velato 'Fagli vedere chi comanda' giurò che, appena fuori di lì, avrebbe preso a calci in culo quella testa di cazzo di suo fratello fino in Alaska.

* * *

« Si può sapere che ti è preso? »  
Sam sbatté violentemente la portiera del lato passeggero, dopo aver praticamente gettato il fratello al posto di guida. La sua bocca era ridotta ad una linea sottile e sembrava quasi si stesse trattenendo dal digrignare i denti: era furioso, furioso come Dean non lo vedeva dalle liti con loro padre.  
« Sammy... »  
« Ripetimi cosa siamo! »  
Dean si passò una mano sugli occhi, esausto di quella situazione e di tutte le immani cazzate che sembravano precipitargli addosso. Ma che stronzate passavano per la testa di quel ragazzo, adesso?!  
Cos'erano? Be', erano Sam e Dean, due dannati figli di puttana, i fratelli Winchester, tutto dipendeva da chi dava la risposta.  
Con un sospiro, il maggiore appoggiò le braccia e il mento al volante, respirando a fondo l'odore di pelle e olio della sua piccola. I pochi avventori stavano uscendo da quel lurido bar e si avviavano, con passo malfermo, lungo la strada sterrata in mezzo ai campi di granturco, senza degnare la vecchia Chevrolet ferma sul ciglio di uno sguardo.  
Chi erano? Erano i due coglioni seduti su quei sedili in pelle più vecchi di loro che nemmeno un vecchio ubriaco depresso degnava di un secondo sguardo, se non per qualche proposta indecente o un commento malevolo.  
« Sammy... »  
« Là dentro, hai detto che siamo fratelli ».  
« Be', sì... »  
« Non ti credo! » lo interruppe brusco Sam.  
Le parole sembravano uscire a fatica dai denti stretti e il suo sguardo duro era puntato sul fratello o, meglio, sulle sue labbra. E per Dean ora c'erano solo due opzioni: o lo prendeva a pugni subito, o lo prendeva a calci subito.  
Peccato, gli seccava sporcare gli interni della sua piccola, ma non poteva certo lasciarlo andare così, non dopo avergli impedito una buona e sana scopata per uscirsene con certe stronzate.  
Purtroppo il primo colpo non andò a segno perché Sam protese un braccio per afferrargli il polso e tirarselo contro.  
« Non ti credo » ripeté, stavolta più lentamente, affondando il volto nel collo del fratello e respirandone forte l'odore. Dean ebbe l'istinto di vomitare, a quel punto. « Non ti credo perché, fossimo fratelli, sono sicuro che non vorrei sbatterti sul cofano di questa tua dannata macchina e scoparti ».  
Merda, questa volta Cas aveva veramente passato il segno. Ed entrambi avrebbero avuto bisogno del consulto di un buon psichiatra, una volta sistemato quel casino.  
Che cazzo, prima creava quella versione oltre lo specchio dell'emo Sammy, poi gli instillava quelle... perversioni, oltretutto con un linguaggio da pessimo filmetto porno da adolescenti?! Ma gli angeli non erano contro questo genere di cose?!  
« Intanto lasciami, coglione » ringhiò di rimando, cercando di sferrargli una ginocchiata nelle palle. Inutile dire che anche questo fu un tentativo vano, perché Sam subito gli afferrò la caviglia, tirandola verso di sé stendendolo praticamente sul suo grembo e a costringendolo ad aprire le gambe.  
La leva del cambio gli si conficcava nella schiena e Dean si agitò maggiormente, mentre quel gigante si sistemava meglio fra le sue cosce, bloccando così fra sé e la portiera, e gli afferrava i polsi.  
Merda, ma quando aveva sviluppato quella forza quel collegiale?! E soprattutto, Lucifero e la sua combriccola che cazzo gli avevano dato da mangiare insieme a quel sangue?!  
« Va tutto bene, Dean » mormorò Sam, sdraiandosi su di lui, ormai a un soffio dal suo collo. « Va tutto bene. Non volevi approfittare di me. Lo capisco ».  
No, non aveva capito nulla, ma la cosa non lo sorprendeva: Sammy era un genio con i libri, ma per quando si trattava di persone e senso pratico lasciava molto a desiderare. E avrebbero dovuto lavorare sul suo linguaggio da sesso perché, se così si comportava a letto, Jessica doveva essere stata sorda per volerselo sposare.  
« Idiota, non hai capito un cazzo... »  
« Non ricordavo chi fossi » mormorò, poggiandogli le labbra sul lato del collo e lasciandovi piccoli baci. Sotto di lui, Dean cercava ancora di raggiungere con spallate, gomitate e ginocchiate qualsiasi punto di quella massa che lo schiacciava sui sedili delle sua piccola. « Tutt'ora non lo ricordo, è perfettamente naturale tu abbia inventato questa balla. Per proteggermi ».  
Dio, che qualcuno gli desse la forza o avrebbe strappato con le tenaglie arrugginite che nascondeva sotto il sedile le palle e l'uccello di quel coglione, che continuava a gemere come una donnicciola, sopra di lui.  
Sam gli stava alzando la maglietta e le sue mani gigantesche cercavano, quasi a tentoni – ma cazzo, al college cosa faceva quel nerd?! Studiava?! – di raggiungere qualsiasi parte del suo corpo, mentre lo mordeva leggermente sulla mascella e sulla gola.  
Non sapeva chi dovesse ringraziare, ma finalmente riuscì ad assestare un colpo col tacco dello stivale ai reni di quell'idiota che d'istinto gli liberò i polsi, giusto poco prima di trovarsi con un mano nelle mutande.. Un paio di pugni ben assestati, e Sammy si accasciò contro la portiera, qualsiasi contatto col mondo chiuso.  
Col fiato corto, Dean si rialzò, cercando di ignorare i jeans troppo stretti sul cavallo e la sensazione di vomito che minacciava di sopraffarlo.  
Sì, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un ottimo terapista.  
E di un esorcista, giusto per precauzione.  
Con foga infilò le chiavi nell'accensione e mise in moto, voltandosi poi a scrutare, incazzato nero, il suo compagno di caccia. Sul sedile dell'Impala, proprio accanto alla mano di Sam, faceva bella mostra di sé una macchia rossa, quasi sicuramente sangue.  
Lo avrebbe ucciso molto, molto lentamente.

* * *

« Sembra tu sia stato attaccato da un branco di vampiri ».  
Dean lo guardò, palesemente incazzato, premendosi con decisione la borsa del ghiaccio sul collo e gettando lo sguardo oltre il tavolo. Sam era ancora incosciente sul divano dello studio con dei bernoccoli ormai ben visibili sulla tempia destra, sulla fronte e sulla mascella.  
E dire che non l'aveva nemmeno colpito alla tempia, ma _accidentalmente_ , rientrando al garage, la testa del suo fratellino aveva sbattuto contro lo stipite, la credenza e un altro paio di mobili. Cose che capitano, in fondo, soprattutto se chi ti trasporta deve vedersela con i propri dolori.  
Non che Bobby avesse fatto qualcosa per evitarlo, semplicemente aveva aspettato in cucina che sistemasse quell'enorme peso morto sul divano ed era tornato con una vecchia coperta e un paio di birre, bofonchiando qualcosa su quanto fosse troppo presto per un doppio whisky.  
E se questa non era una stronzata, lui poteva tranquillamente non chiamarsi Dean Winchester. Non era mai troppo presto per un whisky decente, non se uccidevi praticamente ogni giorno e la tua unica fonte di reddito erano il poker, il biliardo e il furto.  
« Che cazzo avete combinato, questa volta? »  
Oh, nulla, semplicemente suo fratello si era bevuto quel poco di cervello rimastogli e aveva tentato di vio... be', l'aveva mo... semplicemente non aveva tenuto quelle sue enormi mani da gigante fuori dal suo spazio personale.  
« Te l'ho detto, Bobby » rispose, lanciando la borsa sul tavolo e stappando la bottiglia di birra che il cacciatore gli aveva porto. Avrebbe voluto bere qualcosa che puzzasse più d'alcool, ma per il momento si sarebbe accontentato. « È stata una semplice scazzottata per una ragazza ».  
« Certo » ribatte il cacciatore, gettandosi sulla sedia e fissando derisorio il più giovane. « Perché tu e tuo fratello siete talmente disperati da dover litigare per chi si porterà la ragazza in macchina ».  
E vi mordete sul collo come voleste staccarvi pezzi di carne, poté intuire Dean, ma grazie al cielo Bobby omise quel pezzo.  
Sam si agitò appena nel sonno, muovendosi su quel divano troppo piccolo per la sua mole da gigante emo e rischiando di cadere, esattamente come quando era un bambino col moccio colante, un po' troppo grasso per la sua età e sempre incollato al fianco del suo fratello maggiore. Peccato che i mugolii che si lasciava sfuggire non avessero nulla in comune con i versetti di un bimbo che sognava un gelato.  
Non ricordava esattamente quando Sammy avesse smesso d'essere quel Sammy così tranquillizzante e stabile, forse con la pubertà e i troppi ormoni o magari durante quell'estate a Flagstaff, quando il suo fratellino non smetteva di scrutarlo e sembrava sempre sul punto di dire qualcosa d'importante e sconvolgente, finendo poi per sparire improvvisamente, mettendolo in un casino grande come l'Alaska.  
No, pensò, passandosi una mano sul volto e stringendo la presa sulla bottiglia. Tutto era iniziato ben prima del loro arrivo in Arizona: Sam litigava da mesi, forse da anni o forse da sempre, con John per le cose più futili come il colore delle magliette o le bibite da ordinare nei fast food e osservava da tempo Dean nel più completo silenzio. Da mesi aveva smesso di rifugiarsi nel suo letto dopo un incubo e di lasciare che il fratello facesse il bucato per lui, arrossendo imbarazzato mentre andava da solo nella lavanderia a gettoni più vicina con le proprie lenzuola raccolte in un involto sotto il braccio.  
No, quando avevano varcato il confine dell'Arizona, ogni giorno diviso tra l'Impala con il condizionatore guasto e le stanze dei motel completamente prive di tali lussi, Sam non era più Sammy da tanto tempo, solo che lui non aveva voluto rendersene conto.  
Dean si lasciò ricadere contro la sedia, stremato e completamente incurante dello sguardo compassionevole e preoccupato di Bobby fisso su di sé. L'avrebbe rivoluto quel Sammy; quando avevano affrontato l'Apocalisse, quando si era scontrato con il Samuel senz'anima, quando il muro era crollato e perfino mentre il fratello pugnalava Castiel alle spalle, aveva pregato perché quel moccioso invadente e timido tornasse.  
« Troviamo un rituale d'evocazione » sbottò, alzandosi di scatto e facendo il giro del tavolo, finendo col dare un colpo, sempre _accidentale_ , al braccio che Sam teneva a penzoloni, mentre si dirigeva in cucina. Queste cose capitavano, in fondo, se faticavi a muoverti a causa degli ematomi e delle ossa schiacciate da chili di muscoli mal usati. « Il coglione in impermeabile che gioca a fare papà dovrà ascoltarci, che lo voglia o meno ».  
« E come pensi di trovarlo, genio? »  
Dean rimase un attimo in silenzio, fino a quando dal soggiorno non si intromise la voce di una giornalista televisiva: Dio era apparso vestito d'impermeabile – e pregò che almeno stavolta nessuno avesse detto sexy – ad una manifestazione contro i matrimoni gay, incenerendo il leader del corteo.  
« Credo d'avere un'idea in proposito »

* * *

« Non devi avere paura ».  
Ma perché quel cazzone non aveva continuato a dormire?! Dean lo avrebbe volentieri colpito alla testa con il calcio della pistola o una semplice e sana bottigliata in testa, un bel richiamo dei vecchi tempi, per assicurarsi che lo facesse, ma Bobby aveva mostrato un certo dissenso, piantandolo contro la parete, una mano sul suo sterno e l'altra a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, mentre lo minacciava di cose peggiori di un po' di sale su per il culo.  
Facile parlare per il vecchio, non era lui l'oggetto delle attenzioni del fratello.  
« Non devi avere paura, Dean » continuò Sam in tono sommesso, quasi parlasse con un animale spaventato. « È questo il tuo nome, no? Dean ».  
Certo, il genio l'aveva sentito solo un centinaio di volte in quei giorni, una splendida deduzione.  
Senza degnarlo di una risposta, continuò a passare in rassegna la lista dei contatti di Bobby. Per il rituale che avevano in mente mancavano ancora diversi ingredienti tra cui dell'amaranto essiccato e polvere d'oro.  
« Non ricordo nulla di noi » continuò Sam, avvicinando la sedia alla sua. Lo guardava come fosse una cosa bella e Dean lo avrebbe volentieri perso a pugni per l'ennesima volta in poche ore. « Vorrei tanto ricordare, scommetto che stavamo bene prima di questo casino ».  
Oh, benissimo, erano solamente passati attraverso lo sterminio della loro famiglia, l'Apocalisse e qualche migliaio di rifiuti sovrannaturali fissate con le morti peggiori che si potessero concepire.  
La mano di Sammy gli accarezzava la spalla, lenta e delicata in piccoli circoli, quasi temesse di vederlo cadere in un milione di pezzi. Moralmente, Dean non si sentiva troppo distante da tale ipotesi.  
La bottiglia di scotch davanti a lui era desolatamente vuota e avrebbe voluto alzarsi e prendere qualsiasi altra cosa, decentemente alcolica, fosse contenuta nella dispensa di quel vecchio garage. Purtroppo, su questo Sam aveva deciso di rimanere Sam e da ore gli precludeva qualsiasi accesso ai superalcolici, nascondendosi dietro la sua salute e il volere solo il suo bene.  
Cristo, avrebbe ucciso per un bicchiere.  
Il vecchio Olaf, o come diavolo si chiamava, gli sbatté il telefono in faccia, urlando qualcosa sul voler piantare un proiettile in testa a John Winchester - già fatto, già visto, avanti il prossimo - e l'assoluta incapacità di Bobby del levarsi dai coglioni i guai Winchester. Decisamente non avrebbero trovato da lui il pugnale benedettino del sesto secolo.  
Sam ormai era ad un soffio da lui, la testa reclinata sulla sua spalla e, se non intuiva male un sorriso idiota in faccia. « Te l'ho mai detto che sei splendido? »  
Dean scosse la testa e ruotò gli occhi perché, se un Dio esisteva, e l'esistenza di Castiel sembrava confermare la cosa, lui e Sam avrebbero dovuto essere un mucchietto di cenere fumante.  
« Scommetto di sì » continuò il fratello, passandogli le dita fra i capelli corti, quasi sperasse fossero più lunghi. « Avrei dovuto essere cieco o scemo per non notarlo ».  
Scemo era scemo, in fondo era il fratello minore, era un suo diritto esserlo. Dean doveva essere quello intelligente e pronto, il 'bravo soldatino' di John capace di sparare a sette anni e di recitare esorcismi in latino ecclesiastico un anno prima.  
Stava giusto per chiamare il prossimo contatto, sperando di trovare quel benedetto pugnale e qualche altro ingrediente disgustoso ed indispensabile, quando il fratello gli afferrò il mento con una mano e lo baciò con forza.  
Cazzo, le ragazze avevano ragione: quella femminuccia di suo fratello aveva veramente delle labbra morbide.  
Dean portò le mani al petto di Sam, spingendo con forza per scostarsi da quella massa emo e prenderla poi a pugni come meritava, ma il ragazzo sembrava essere di tutt'altro avviso quando passò una mano sulla sua nuca e lo spinse ancora verso di sé, tirandogli appena i capelli.  
Gli sembrava di soffocare e l'altra mano che si muoveva sulla sua coscia e sotto la sua maglietta e sull'addome pareva strappargli interi lembi di pelle, ma, nonostante la sua resistenza, Sam non si decideva a lasciarlo andare.  
Sembravano essere passate delle ore, quando il rumore di un vecchio motore ingolfato interruppe quel 'momento' e Sam lo lasciò, poggiando però la fronte alla sua.  
« Dio. Dio ».  
No, avevano già abbastanza casini senza che quell'idiota richiamasse il loro vecchio compare in impermeabile e cravatta.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma Bobby stava entrando in casa, urlando contro il sacco di pulci che ogni santo giorno sceglieva l'ingresso come posto per la siesta e trascinando qualcosa di metallico verso la cantina. Grazie al cielo doveva aver trovato i resti di un qualche martire semisconosciuto, magari pure gratis, con un po' di fortuna e favori passati.  
Sam rimase in silenzio fino a quando i passi non scemarono lungo le scale, poi si concesse una sottile risata. Aveva ancora gli occhi socchiusi e respirava lentamente, quasi cercasse di calmare un qualche istinto violento. Dean non faticava poi molto nel credere fosse così.  
Una mano era ancora posata sulla sua nuca e le dita troppo lunghe gli solleticavano un punto dietro all'orecchio che, non aveva paura ad ammetterlo, non sapeva così sensibile e collegato direttamente con il suo uccello. Come se non bastasse, l'altra gli artigliava ancora la coscia, troppo vicino all'inguine per i suoi gusti.  
Presto sarebbe tutto finito, doveva solo continuare a ripeterselo e si sarebbe avverato. In poche ore avrebbero trovato tutti i componenti e avrebbe riavuto quella spina nel fianco di suo fratello, magari distrutto dalla Gabbia, ma senza certe... perversioni.  
« Sammy... »  
« Continuiamo le ricerche » lo interruppe questi, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Per cosa l'aveva scambiato? Per un'educanda? « Troviamo quello che ci serve, così chiariremo tutto ».  
Ed era di quel confronto che Dean aveva una fottuta paura. O forse era terrorizzato della mano che improvvisamente gli strinse il cavallo dei pantaloni, certamente non per la voglia di ferire o iniziare una rissa... forse quest'ultima sì, ma inconsciamente.  
Afferrandogli il polso, spostò con decisione la mano, lanciando poi un'occhiata della serie 'ti strappo i gioielli a mani nude'. Sam sorrideva con quel suo fare da maniaco adolescente improvvisato che, seriamente, gli stava dando i brividi.  
Normalmente l'avrebbe preso a pugni e trascinato nella stanza di sicurezza, ma oggi approfittò di una chiamata di Bobby e corse giù in cantina, dando sempre le spalle al fratello.  
Sam lo osservò attentamente fino a quando non sparì dietro l'angolo.  
« Molto presto » disse lentamente, accendendo il computer. «Vedrai Dean, molto presto ».

* * *

« Non si è ancora arreso ».  
Dean sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere sul letto della camera di Bobby. Il cacciatore più anziano era stato categorico: Dean avrebbe dormito nella sua stanza fino a quando non avessero sistemato quel casino.  
Indubbiamente dover sparare una manciata di sale a Sam aveva contribuito a quella decisione, ma probabilmente l'aveva fatto soprattutto per non doverlo rivedere in boxer e con una mano infilata nelle mutande del suo fratello maggiore, stranamente addormentato.  
E grazie, nemmeno Dean aveva voglia di ritrovarsi ancora drogato e molestato da quel concentrato di ormoni che non ricordava l'indecenza dell'incesto, per quanto si vergognasse nel nascondersi in quella camera, quasi fosse un moccioso che bagna ancora il letto. Non si era rifugiato nel letto di un adulto dal giorno in cui era morta sua madre, a trent'anni doveva ricominciare?!  
I passi pesanti di Sam risuonavano affrettati nel corridoio; sembrava una fiera in gabbia in attesa del pasto.  
« Ti prego, dimmi che mancano solo pochi ingredienti ».  
Perché, dopo giorni e notti passati al telefono e al computer, dovevano mancare solo pochi, seppur fondamentali, ingredienti, no?  
Il sole filtrava appena tra le tende tirate e da sotto la porta. Dovevano essere passate le quattro del pomeriggio e non avrebbe voluto altro che uscire e sgranchirsi le gambe, magari con una bella corsa di cinque miglia.  
Ovviamente, fino a quando Sam non avesse recuperato un po' di buon senso, non sarebbe potuto uscire da quella stanza, non senza un fucile e qualche buona munizione, almeno. Stesso dicasi per Bobby che, ormai, si era beccato più di qualche pugno e spintone per averli divisi.  
« Mancano ancora la mirra e delle ciotole d'ottone » confermò Bobby, alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi alla porta. « Sono convinto d'averle da qualche parte. In ogni caso, ho chiamato un paio dei miei contatti e non dovrei avere problemi a rintracciarle ».  
Dean annuì, massaggiandosi la tempia sinistra, esattamente dove Sam, in un impeto di gelosia, lo aveva mandato a sbattere contro la testiera del letto.  
Avrebbe preferito non pensarci, ma da quando Bobby lo aveva costretto a cambiare camera e gli stava attaccato come una chioccia, Sam non li perdeva mai di vista. Il suo sguardo era perennemente duro e accusatorio, la voce ridotta ad un sibilo e ogni scusa sembrava essere buona per toccare Dean, per rimarcarne il possesso.  
Dio, gli veniva da vomitare.  
« Cerca di calmarti » borbottò Bobby, infilandosi il cappello e gettando il sacco a pelo da parte. Non aveva senso tenerlo fuori, se fosse rimasto solo Dean nella stanza. « Presto Sam recupererà la memoria e potrai prenderlo per il culo quanto vorrai ».  
« E se non accadesse? »  
Se Sam non riacquistasse mai più la memoria? Se rimanesse per sempre convinto che lui e Dean non fossero fratelli, ma qualcos'altro? Non credeva di potergli dare quel _qualcosa_ che tanto desiderava, ma nemmeno di riuscire ad allontanarsi da lui.  
Sempre che fosse possibile. Sam lo piantonava come temesse di vederlo sparire - e non aveva tutti i torti. Più di una volta aveva avuto la tentazione di allontanarsi dal garage fino a quando le cose non fossero tornate normali.  
Il rumore di una porta che sbatteva li riscosse dalle loro congetture; Sam doveva aver deciso di rientrare in camera e aspettare che Bobby abbassasse la guardia, prima di avvicinarsi a Dean. Il cacciatore lo fissò attentamente, prima di socchiudere la porta e sincerarsi che il corridoio fosse effettivamente deserto. « La recupererà. Deve recuperarla ».  
Anche perché non sapremmo che fare altrimenti, lo capiva lui e, ormai, l'aveva capito anche Bobby.  
Il cacciatore si concesse alcuni di colpi di tosse, prima di afferrare un paio di fogli colmi di numeri di telefono. « Piuttosto » sbottò, infilandosi i fogli in tasca e cercandone altri sulla libreria. « Sei certo che questa pazzia possa funzionare? »  
« Fidati » rispose Dean, allacciandosi gli stivali e fissando il coltello alla cintola. Odiava l'idea di dover ferire Sammy, ma se quell'idiota avesse provato solo a baciarlo non avrebbe risposto di sé. « Conosco il luogo perfetto per questo rito ».

* * *

« La sede locale del partito repubblicano? »  
Dean lasciò cadere la borsa sul pavimento e si guardò intono. La stanza era colma di manifesti e simboli delle idee più strampalate ed idiote che qualcuno potesse sostenere in nome dei principi cristiani dell'America. Era un posto semplicemente perfetto per attirare il nuovo Dio troppo permaloso.  
Con un sorriso smagliante si voltò verso la porta, poco distante dalle imponenti vetrate che Bobby stava oscurando. « Conosci altri fanatici del 'Dio lo dice'? »  
« Vaticano? »  
Ecco, ora avrebbe potuto seriamente prenderlo a pugni.  
Ok, il Vaticano era in un'ottima posizione nella classifica 'Io so quello che pensa Dio, quindi lui vorrà certamente soffocarmi con le mie budella, esattamente come accaduto agli ultimi duecento pastori sul notiziario di canale sei', ma, dannazione, Dean Winchester non sarebbe mai salito su un aereo per richiamare quel coglione in impermeabile con manie di grandezza, non senza aver prima provato almeno una soluzione più comoda. E poi c'era stata quella faccenda a Florence appena un mese fa...  
« Be', sai » iniziò, tirando fuori dalla borsa sangue di capretto e altre schifezze necessarie al rito. « In Carolina non è andato esattamente tutto per il meglio. Temo non saremmo i benvenuti tra le guardie in technicolor ».  
Bobby borbottò qualcosa, probabilmente un'imprecazione o una bestemmia sulla loro stupidità, lasciando cadere il secondo borsone colmo d'armi a terra. « Allora immagino che lo zio Sammy e il piccolo Bush stanotte sopporteranno una visita dai piani alti ».  
Be', l'idea era più o meno quella e, con un po' di fortuna, magari non si sarebbero ritrovati con le chiappe arrostite. Ok, con molta fortuna e una bella corsa a perdifiato, visto che progettavano di mettere in trappola un Dio particolarmente incazzoso.  
« Forza, mettiamoci al lavoro ».  
E così, mentre loro due preparavano l'altare e i simboli per l'evocazione, Sam restava fermo guardingo sulla soglia, intento ad osservare perplesso tutto quello che lo circondava e cercando di rimanere lontano da porte e finestre, ma solo perché Dean aveva avuto abbastanza buon senso da ordinarglielo. Si sarebbe baciato da solo per una simile idea.  
« Sono un repubblicano, allora? » chiese, evidentemente scettico.  
Dean si voltò a fronteggiarlo, indeciso ancora una volta sul prenderlo a pugni o a calci. « No » esclamò sconvolto. Cioè, quella femminuccia di suo fratello non avrebbe mai potuto essere un repubblicano... oddio, forse con l'indole mostrata negli ultimi tempi poteva anche averlo pensato, ma la sola idea della reazione di John Winchester sarebbe bastata a dissuaderlo.  
« Avresti rischiato di far felice papà » concluse, tornando a disporre gli oggetti per l'incantesimo. Grazie al cielo Bobby si era ricordato all'ultimo di afferrare una manciata di mirra o avrebbero fatto quel viaggio a vuoto.  
« Pensavo per le loro posizioni su... »  
« Non una parola Sammy » lo interruppe brusco, gettando dell'ulivo sull'altare e raccogliendo un paio di ostie trafugate nell'ultima incursione in una chiesa. Certe volte odiava il loro lavoro e dover fregare un vecchio prete e un gruppetto di suore rientrava senza dubbio fra questi momenti.  
Mentre finiva di raccogliere e disporre gli oggetti per il rito, Dean continuò a sentire lo sguardo del fratello percorrergli ogni centimetro della schiena, dalla nuca fino alle cosce e al culo.  
Cazzo, non era abbastanza doverlo sopportare mentre nel furgone gli artigliava e massaggiava la coscia?! Grazie al cielo Bobby aveva deciso di fingere che non stesse avvenendo nulla di sconveniente nel retro del suo furgone, specie quando gli era sembrato che quelle dita gli sfiorassero l'uccello e la bocca di Sammy fosse, ancora una volta, _troppo_ vicina al suo orecchio. Per quanto ci provasse, il concetto di spazio personale sembrava non attraversare quella massa di capelli da femminuccia.  
Bobby sistemò gli ultimi rami d'alloro intorno alle gambe del tavolo e si voltò verso di loro. « Ragazzi, siamo pronti ».  
Buttando le ultime schifezze religiose sul tavolo, Dean trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Che Dio benedicesse quel vecchio cane ubriacone perché sapeva sempre come interrompere le questioni scomode e tese al momento giusto. O forse era meglio di no, viste le ultime 'benedizioni' di Dio.  
Cercando di riparare la bocca dal fumo dolciastro che ormai riempiva la stanza, afferrò alcune foglie d'ulivo e le gettò nel fuoco che Bobby aveva accesso sull'altare improvvisato, mentre questi disegnava dei simboli intricati col sangue di capretto e colomba. Fortunatamente erano riusciti a reperire almeno un paio di ciotole d'ottone tra il casino dello studio e un buon macellaio poco distante dal garage o avrebbero dovuto seguire un rito paleocristiano decisamente più complesso e molto, molto più disgustoso, sempre questo fosse possibile.  
Incredibile quanti riti esistessero per evocare Dio, e pensare che certi idioti pensavano bastassero le preghiere.  
La fiamma che si sprigionò era di un intenso colore azzurro ghiaccio e sembrava succhiare il calore della stanza e di quell'afosa nottata di luglio. Dean rabbrividì, mentre Sam si premeva contro la sua schiena, un po' in cerca di conforto, un po' per proteggere quello che considerava - che qualcuno lo aiutasse - il suo compagno.  
Molto presto quell'incubo sarebbe finito, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Bobby aveva già cominciato a recitare la litania latina e gota, allontanandosi pian piano dal cerchi d'olio santo, quando i neon della sala esplosero e le fiamme sull'altare si alzarono tremolanti fino quasi a toccare il soffitto.  
Un'ombra si estese sulla parete e Dean avrebbe tanto voluto avesse un paio di fottute ali.  
« Avete fatto un errore ».

* * *

« Vi avevo promesso la mia misericordia, se foste rimasti fuori dalla questione ».  
Bobby grugnì qualcosa di inintelligibile, mentre Dean si parava tra lui ed un Castiel decisamente infuriato e pronto ad incenerirlo. Come prevedibile, erano nei casini, ma, ehi, o la va o la spacca, giusto?!  
Con il suo tipico ghigno da Winchester pronto a prendere chiunque a calci in culo e le mani infilate in tasca, si allontanò appena dall'angelo promosso a Dio e lo squadrò attentamente. L'impermeabile era coperto di fango, sangue e liquidi che, se non sbagliava, provenivano da poveri cristi che avevano avuto l'ardire di sfidare la sua volontà. « Scusami, ma rinuncio volentieri alla misericordia ».  
Doveva aver detto qualcosa di molto strano, o almeno doveva esserlo per il vecchio nerd in impermeabile, perché ora Castiel lo stava scrutando, immobile accanto all'altare, la testa piegata di lato con quell'espressione scettica che così spesso aveva adottato.  
« Non capisco ».  
Non che la cosa lo sorprendesse, ma, cazzo, non vedeva in che stato erano ridotti?! Era normale una cosa come quel Sam?! Va bene, avevano avuto momenti peggiori, Samuel senz'anima erano ben più difficile da sopportare, ma anche così...  
« Be', non è che il tuo ultimo atto misericordioso sia stato proprio utile ».  
« Sam non ricorda l'Inferno e l'anno senz'anima ».  
Già, peccato non ricordasse nemmeno che fossero fratelli, trovasse più che legittimo mettergli le mani addosso ogni secondo utile e fosse diventato una femminuccia... be', lo fosse più di prima, almeno. Dean non si voltò nemmeno a guardare il fratello mentre tremava in un angolo, balbettando qualcosa sulla loro pazzia, su uno scherzo di pessimo gusto e sul voler chiamare la polizia. Non avrebbe avuto la forza per fronteggiare entrambi i ragazzini rovinati.  
Ecco quello che era rimasto di Sam Winchester dopo la 'misericordia' di Dio: un gigante di quasi due metri e con una massa di muscoli superiore alla media pronto a farsi suo fratello, ma incapace di fronteggiare un'enorme merda soprannaturale con un ego smisurato; assolutamente nulla dell'uomo che appena un anno prima aveva preso a calci in culo il diavolo.  
« Vuoi dirmi che sei d'accordo con questo » esclamò indignato, indicando il fratello rannicchiato. « O hai sviluppato improvvisamente uno strano senso dell'umorismo? »  
« Non capisco... »  
« Oh, quindi ti va bene tutta la faccenda del... » cristo, era difficile da dire. Anzi, sarebbe stato impossibile, se Bobby fosse rimasto lì a godersi la conversazione. « Cielo, nella Bibbia tu e paparino non avete proibito l'incesto e l'omosessualità? »  
« Non mi interesso dell'orientamento sessuale di voi formiche ».  
E ovviamente per una volta che quelle cazzate sarebbero state utili, tornavano ad essere delle enormi e normalissime cazzate. La solita fortuna dei Winchester, insomma.  
« Bene » proseguì Dean in tono dubbioso, avvicinandosi nuovamente all'altare. Castiel aveva ormai perso l'odore terribilmente umano guadagnato negli ultimi mesi sulla terra, sostituendolo con un sottile aroma d'incenso e spezie rare; doveva essere quello che gli antichi e il suo fratellino secchione chiamavano ambrosia. « Quindi hai instillato questa cosa in Sam, perché? »  
« Non ho messo niente dentro Samuel » obbiettò il dio, aggiustandosi l'impermeabile e scavalcando senza sforzo le fiamme del fuoco sacro. Merda, sperava che almeno quello potesse contenerlo, anche se solo per qualche minuto, o almeno che almeno il sostituto di Dio non sapesse d'esserne immune.  
Cazzo, erano veramente degli illusi. O forse erano veramente delle formichine inutili e sarebbero state calpestate come nulla fosse.  
« Questi giocattoli non mi toccano più » continuò Castiel, avvicinandosi a Sam. Dean provò a lanciarsi verso di loro, esattamente come alcune notti prima nel salotto di Bobby, ma ancora un volta bastò una mano sollevata dal nuovo Dio per bloccarlo sul posto e, se gli era consentito, la cosa cominciava a diventare ripetitiva e fastidiosa. « Ma devo ammettere che siete delle formiche coraggiose, esattamente come mi aspettavo ».  
Un tonfo seguì quell'espressione e Dean si ritrovò un Bobby privo di sensi steso accanto, la testa a un soffio dalla gamba di una sedia.  
« Pensavo ti desse fastidio parlare di questo davanti a lui » spiegò Castiel, fermandosi accanto a Sam. Il giovane Winchester si rannicchiò ancora di più contro il muro quando lo vide arrivare, quasi temesse d'essere incenerito, e Dean ebbe la forte tentazione di prendere a pugni qualcuno e vomitare l'hamburger che aveva mangiato quella sera.  
Be', visto quanto era buono, forse questo avrebbe potuto evitarlo.  
Il nuovo Dio allungò una mano e Sam riuscì a scostarsi ancora una volta, nonostante la sua mole enorme. Che Dean fosse dannato se capiva come facesse. « Perché si ritira? »  
Indovina, genio. Certo, l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto aveva visto ha tentato d'accoltellarlo perché, con i suoi nuovi poteri da vice di papà, Castiel aveva minacciato d'incenerirli senza l'opzione 'spedizione al creatore in meno di ventiquattr'ore', ma ora... ora non ricordava nemmeno come si impugnasse un coltello o una pistola, cosa pretendeva facesse?  
Naturalmente si trattenne dal dire tutto questo perché, grazie tante, teneva al suo corpo ricostruito per operazione angelica.  
« Credo che il tuo piano per cancellare i traumi sia stato un po' troppo efficace ».  
Questo, invece, poteva aggiungerlo senza scatenare le ire divine e celesti. O almeno lo sperava, con un Dio come Castiel era difficile prevedere il risultato di una battuta e ricordava fin troppo bene la mascella rotta per l'ultima trasgressione.  
« Potrei aver eraso troppo » concesse questi, ritirando la mano e lasciandosela ricadere lungo il fianco. « Non volevo rischiare un recupero, questa volta ».  
Tutto intorno a loro sembrava essere fermo e l'aria sembrava riempirsi del lieve ticchettio prodotto dai denti di Sam mentre cozzavano fra loro. In quel silenzio, Dean poteva sentire il proprio cuore palpitare con lo stesso ritmo di quel battere incensante di denti e paura.  
Castiel aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso su suo fratello e un leggero sorriso gli si dipingeva agli angoli della bocca. « Avete pregato perché scendessi » annunciò in tono solenne, sfiorando finalmente la fronte del giovane Winchester. « Sono un Dio misericordioso, Dean, ed esaudirò la tua preghiera. ma...»  
« Ma cosa? »  
« Ma non posso costruire un secondo muro » ammise, accennando appena un movimento del polso. Improvvisamente Sam chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi ricadere contro la parete, quasi fosse una bambola di tracci. « Crollerebbe. Magari fra un anno, ma crollerebbe ».  
« Allora cosa vuoi fare? » sbottò Dean, digrignando i denti. « Intendi lasciarlo in questo stato? Lascerai che ricordi la Gabbia? »  
« Non ho detto questo » lo interruppe Castiel, affondando le dita nella fronte di Sam fino alle nocche.  
Era diverso da quando gli aveva infilato la stessa mano nel petto per cercare l'anima, perché quella volta Sammy aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, quasi gli stessero strappando il cuore a mani nude, mentre ora sembrava dormire tranquillo, quasi incurante dell'intrusione nella sua mente.  
Bobby si agitava appena ai suoi piedi, ma Dean non distolse lo sguardo dal fratello e trattenne il fiato, sentendosi terribilmente impotente. Pochi minuti e le dita di Castiel si ritirarono, reggendo una piccola sfera luminosa.  
Quel minuscolo globo color carne palpitava lesto tra le dita del Dio e quasi pareva sanguinare. Il cacciatore trattenne a stento i conati di vomito e bile e distolse lo sguardo. Aveva una fottuta paura di scoprire cosa fosse.  
« È? »  
« Sono solo i ricordi dell'anno nella Gabbia » rispose in fretta Castiel, avvicinandosi a lui. « Samuel ha ancora la sua anima ed ha recuperato tutto il resto ».  
Ormai erano appena ad un soffio di distanza e Dean poteva sentire il profumo dolce del Dio mischiarsi con quello nauseabondo della piccola sfera.  
« Cosa vuoi fare? »  
« Trovar loro una sistemazione » rispose Castiel, passandogli una mano fra i capelli. « Perfino voi formiche ogni tanto riuscite ad intuire i piani divini: nulla si crea, nulla si distrugge, tutto si trasforma ».  
Perfetto, mancava una lezione di fisica nel bel mezzo di quel dramma demenziale.  
Castiel lo osservava con sguardo calcolatore e Dean deglutì. Sospettava fortemente che la soluzione per quel casino non gli sarebbe piaciuta.  
« Inutile dire che la prima parte non è totalmente esatta » continuò, posandogli una mano sulla nuca e portando il globo all'altezza del suo volto. « Ma il resto è sufficientemente corretto. Posso rimodellare questi ricordi, ma non posso eliminarli ».  
Merda. E questa volta letteralmente.  
« Vivrò di nuovo l'Inferno? »  
« La Gabbia è infinitamente peggio del girone di Alastair, non sopravvivresti ad un tale tormento ».  
Guarda come ne è uscito Sammy, fu l'espressione silenziosa che completò il discorso e Dean non avrebbe potuto essere più d'accordo, ma allora che aveva intenzione di fare quell'idiota?!  
Quasi lo avesse sentito, Castiel scosse il capo, apparentemente divertito. « Darò a questi ricordi una nuova forma » spiegò lentamente, quasi parlasse con un bambino particolarmente stupido. « Ho intenzione di rimodellarli in un fardello che tu o Sam potrete portare più facilmente, senza impazzire ».  
Dean gettò uno sguardo veloce al corpo ancora privo di sensi del fratello. Non aveva dubbi su chi dovesse portare tale peso.

* * *

Sam aveva dormito per due giorni ed una notte. Non si era agitato, non aveva urlato né altro, semplicemente era rimasto steso sul letto nella camera degli ospiti di Bobby, sorvegliato ogni tanto da uno dei due cacciatori e con un cane perennemente raggomitolato sopra le caviglie.  
Dean, nel frattempo, aveva cercato di venire a patti col suo fardello: tutto sommato, pensava potesse andargli molto peggio. Era difficile da credersi, ma, vista la situazione, era un modo come un altro per tirare avanti.  
Lui e Bobby non avevano parlato molto del suo colloquio con Castiel. Anzi, non ne avevano parlato affatto, si erano seduti nello studio per scolarsi una bottiglia di whisky e una di vodka e la cosa era finita lì.  
Due giorni dopo il loro rientro al garage e quella sbronza epocale, Sam si era svegliato e subito era corso tra le vecchie carcasse delle auto arrugginite e da lì non si era più mosso.  
« Dovresti andare a parlarci ».  
Già, per dirgli cosa: non preoccuparti, Sam, non è accaduto nulla? Oppure: ehi, Sammy, sai la novità? Dio ha deciso di esaudire la tua piccola perversione.  
Sul serio, la sua vita alle volte faceva veramente schifo.  
Alla fine, più per evitare il fucile del vecchio Bobby che altro, Dean uscì a cercare quell'idiota, seguito a breve distanza dal vecchio segugio del garage Singer. Be', segugio era una parola grossa: il vecchio Rufus non avrebbe mai trovato nemmeno la propria coda nel deserto, ma tenerlo e incitarlo alla caccia era ormai più un'abitudine che una reale necessità.  
Quando trovarono Sam nascosto tra un pick up e un furgoncino con l'insegna di un enorme cono gelato, il cane gli corse incontro, scodinzolando e comportandosi come un perfetto idiota. Dean guardò suo fratello chinarsi per accarezzarlo; non si era nemmeno accorto della sua presenza o forse preferiva ignorarla, sperando decidesse di andarsene.  
Cercando di spezzare l'aria tesa, e sentendosi come il bastardo traditore in una delle peggiori soap opera, si schiarì la voce e si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi sul cofano del vecchio furgoncino. « Tu e questo vecchio sacco di pulci siete sempre andati d'accordo ».  
Ok, non c'entrava un cazzo e probabilmente l'aveva detto solo per non stare in silenzio, ma, diamine, Sam avrebbe fatto bene ad apprezzare lo sforzo, invece di starsene lì immobile.  
Sospirando, distolse lo sguardo dal fratello e dall'animale per contemplare l'assenza di lavoro di quei giorni. Nessuno si era avvicinato al garage, e anche l'avessero fatto, Bobby li avrebbe cacciati in malo modo.  
Così intorno a loro si estendevano tonnellate di auto mai riparate o troppo vecchie per valere qualcosa, ottimi nidi per gli uccelli e gli scoiattoli che da piccoli avevano rincorso come fossero le uniche cose importanti al mondo. Non avevano avuto un'infanzia facile, ma lì si erano sempre divertiti e avevano riso.  
Per questo, nonostante tutti i casini di quel posto, Dean pensava che il garage di Bobby Singer fosse il posto migliore per crescere dei bambini. Be', dei bambini con la vita disastrata come la loro, almeno.  
« Mi spiace, Dean ».  
Accanto a lui, Sammy si teneva la testa fra le mani, rifiutandosi ostinatamente di guardarlo. Le sue spalle erano scosse da pesanti singulti, esattamente come quando era un moccioso e toccava a Dean salire su una sedia e preparargli la cena.  
« Mi spiace davvero » ripeté, affossando maggiormente il volto fra le dita, quasi volesse cavarsi la pelle e gli occhi. « Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace ».  
« Lo so, Sammy ».  
« Non avrei mai fatto niente » continuò, quasi il fratello non avesse detto nulla, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi. Davanti a lui c'era una macchia di vomito, in parte ancora fresco, e Dean scosse la testa, disgustato. « Se Castiel non avesse fatto questo casino non lo avresti mai saputo ».  
Aveva qualche dubbio in proposito: era un po' difficile tenere nascosta una cosa simile a lungo, ma era anche vero che Sammy lo aveva fatto per quasi dieci anni.  
L'estate stava scemando pian piano nell'autunno e le serate diventavano sempre più fredde. Dean si strofinò le braccia, ampiamente pentito di aver lasciato la giacca all'entrata, e, sovrappensiero, si sfiorò l'addome col braccio.  
Il cacciatore sussultò. Se quello che aveva detto Castiel fosse stato vero, presto non avrebbe potuto indossare quei jeans. Avrebbe dovuto attrezzarsi in tal senso.  
« Non andartene ».  
La voce di suo fratello lo riscosse immediatamente, ma non si voltò a guardarlo. Non voleva vedere l'espressione distrutta di suo fratello, quelle prima della sua morte e quella alla sua resurrezione gli bastavano per una vita.  
« Sammy... »  
« No » urlò questi, scattando in piedi e abbandonando qualsiasi tono supplichevole. Aveva lo sguardo duro, lo stesso sguardo possessivo di quella sera nel bar e nell'Impala. « Vuoi picchiarmi? Picchiami ».  
Oh, non doveva dirlo due volte; disperato e incazzato come era ora, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto senza troppi indugi.  
« Vuoi che pulisca l'Impala per il resto dei miei giorni? Lo farò ».  
E qui avrebbe voluto scattare e poterlo prendere a schiaffi senza sembrare una femminuccia perché, grazie tante, non aveva intenzione di premiare il suo fratellino facendolo rimanere solo con la sua piccola.  
« Se vuoi mi occuperò sempre di fare il bucato e starò a tre metri da te » continuò Sam, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino a sfiorarlo, la bocca ad un soffio dal suo orecchio e la mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla, quasi gli servisse un sostegno. « Ma ti prego, non andartene ».  
E Dean avrebbe voluto urlare, prenderlo a pugni e andarsene veramente, salire sulla sua auto e guidare oltre il confine, fuori da quello schifo e fino all'oceano. Diamine, sembrava un bambino di cinque anni ancora convinto che certi lavoretti fossero le cose peggiori al mondo.  
Avrebbe voluto farlo, e forse lo avrebbe fatto in altre occasioni, ma Sam aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e le ciocche, sempre troppo lunghe, gli ricadevano sugli occhi serrati, mentre con le dita gli artigliava la maglia, quasi avesse paura di vederlo scomparire. Faceva sempre così quando litigavano, fin da quando era un bambino e il problema più grande che potesse provocare erano un bicchiere o una tazza rotti.  
Con un sospiro, Dean gli passò la mano sul capo, accarezzandolo e sperando di tranquillizzarlo. « Non vado da nessuna parte » mormorò, fissando il vecchi sacco di pulci che Bobby si ostinava a chiamare cane rincorrere uno scoiattolo troppo furbo per lui. « Non vado da nessuna parte. Devo prendermi cura di quella spina nel fianco del mio fratellino, no? ».  
Sì, lo aveva promesso a suo padre quella notte che aveva accettato un involto di coperte troppo caldo fra le sue braccia. Lo aveva promesso a sua madre mentre bruciava, il ventre squarciato e la camicia da notte rovinata per sempre.  
Sam rise e si strinse ancora di più a lui. Lo spazio vitale, per un po', sarebbe stato un miraggio.  
Il sole stava tramontato e delle nubi scure cominciavano ad affollare il cielo. Quella notte avrebbe piovuto, forse ci sarebbe stata perfino una tempesta e avrebbero dovuto riparare quel buco nel tetto che da tempo rimandavano per rimanere all'asciutto.  
Detta così, sembravano due tizi normalissimi con nessun pensiero al mondo se non le prossime bollette.  
Sam aveva rialzato la testa e fissava disinteressato i giochi del cane, ma la sua mano stringeva ancora la sua maglietta all'altezza del cuore, quasi cercasse un appiglio per rimanere in piedi. Dean sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena e strinse i pugni: se quel coglione in impermeabile gli aveva rifilato quel casino senza mettere a posto Sammy, lo avrebbe cercato e si sarebbe assicurato che conoscesse il sapore del proprio intestino. O, meglio, quello di Jimmy Novak.  
« Ricordi nulla de... »  
« Della gabbia? » terminò per lui Sam, lasciandolo andare e appoggiandosi al cofano arrugginito del furgoncino. « No. È come non fosse mai successo ».  
E almeno una cosa buona, Dean non era ansioso di scandagliare ulteriormente quel poco di buono che trovavano in quel casino, non con l'aria intorno a loro che, pian piano, perdeva l'odore di pioggia e polvere.  
Gli sarebbero mancati quegli odori nauseabondi e quelle seccature, ma era disposto a portare quella cosa fino in fondo, per il bene di Sammy.  
Rufus sembrava essersi stancato dello scoiattolo e ora giaceva immobile ai loro piedi, la lingua a penzoloni e il respiro affannoso. Se avesse fatto trenta metri di corsa dietro a quel roditore, sarebbero stati molti.  
Bobby aveva ragione: era un cane inutile.  
Sam osservava distrattamente l'animale, muovendoli la coda con la punta dello stivale. « Dovremo cercare un modo per fermare Cas » asserì, evitando di guardarlo e dedicando apparentemente tutta la propria attenzione a Rufus.  
Dean, gettò indietro la testa, sbuffando a quella proposta. « Fidati, tu non vuoi rivederlo al momento ».  
E nemmeno lui a dire il vero, ma sapeva anche che presto non avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi, non con il fardello che aveva accettato di portare.  
Cazzo, ma che filmetti porno si era guardato Castiel negli ultimi mesi? Doveva essere qualcosa scritto da quella svitata di Becky, sempre fosse ancora viva, altrimenti quella scemenza non si spiegava.  
Sam grugnì qualcosa e, inseguito dal cane, si avviò verso la casa, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans e il passo lento, quasi si aspettasse che il fratello lo raggiungesse di corsa. Che Dean fosse dannato se lo avrebbe accontentato.  
Gli ultimi raggi di quel giorno lo colpirono in pieno, ma Dean non riuscì a godersene il calore. Non si sarebbe goduto molte cose da quel giorno in poi e doveva solo sperare che Castiel... Dio non lo allontanasse da Sam per sempre. Non aveva chiesto quali fossero i piani in proposito e sperava di poter rimandare di molto il momento in cui li avrebbe conosciuti.  
I coyote fuori dal recinto ululavano mentre uscivano dalle tane e Dean si scostò appena dal furgone, mentre l'urlo di Bobby contro il fratello e quel sacco di pulci che si portavano dietro riempiva l'aria e si univa ai versi degli animali. Se si concentrava, poteva sentire delle punte morbide solleticarlo sotto la maglietta, mentre l'ombra di due immense ali si allargava alle sue spalle.  
Non avrebbe voluto saperne nulla, ma Castiel aveva quasi goduto nel spiegargli i dettagli della sua nuova natura. I ricordi di Sam, sotto le dita del dio, avevano lentamente perso il loro aspetto sanguinolento e truce, colorandosi lentamente di un verde tenue, diventando pian piano sempre più scure e Dean non voleva nemmeno pensare a quanto ora ricordassero i suoi occhi e quelli di sua madre.  
Il peggio, comunque, era stato quel frammento pulsante, poco più grande di una nocciolina, assorbito a livello del suo addome. Non aveva sentito dolore, ma la consapevolezza di cosa significasse era stata tale da far piangere lui, Dean ti-spacco la faccia-Winchester.  
Una brezza leggera gli accarezzò il viso e Dean cercò di godersela per l'ultima volta.  
Molti angeli erano morti con l'inizio del regno del nuovo Dio, ma altrettanti ne sarebbero nati, non appena i ricordi di Sam si fossero completamente depositati sulle sue spalle e nel suo addome, perché Dio era stato categorico: i figli di Dio e i nefilim sarebbero dovuti rinascere per portare la sua parola e la sua giustizia in questo e nell'altro mondo.  
Per il primo punto non c'era nessun problema, avevano Dio e avevano la Madre, per il secondo... be', avevano a disposizione un umano molto vicino e disposto a conoscerlo in senso biblico, no?!  
Con l'incrocio del tramite di Lucifero e di quello di Michele, divenuto a sua volta angelo, Castiel era certo che le loro doti sarebbero aumentate esponenzialmente. Sarebbero stati, insomma, l'orgoglio del Padre e della loro... Madre.  
Dean spostò la mano dal suo addome. Sentiva il sapore acido del vomito in bocca e il dolore alla schiena aumentare, lasciandolo a rimpiangere il pizzicore della notte precedente.  
Fanculo, certe volte la sua vita faceva davvero schifo.


End file.
